The disclosure relates to image generation and, more specifically, to generating representative image and radiographic interpretation information on the basis of a plurality of stored images for a case.
In medical practice, it is important to recognize the internal states of a patient on the basis of images acquired by radiography. An X-ray image of a patient can be compared with X-ray images taken in the past to identify the causes of symptoms of the patient. This enables selection of appropriate medical treatment, leading to early improvement of the symptoms of the patient.
In the case of identifying a patient's symptoms from an X-ray image of the patient, images taken and stored in the past may be searched for a similar image, so as to confirm which case looks similar to the symptoms of the patient. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-279942 discloses a similar case search apparatus which searches for a similar case image and similar case data on the basis of feature values obtained from a diagnosis object image.